Positive
by glaggieaf
Summary: Glenn and Maggie have been dating ever since freshman year and they were just about to start their last year of high school together. They have dreams and plans after school, but one thing changes all of that. One tiny little thing; a plus sign on a pregnancy test. High School AU. Mainly featuring Glenn, Maggie, and the Greene family (but also an ensemble piece)


**A/N** : So I decided to make a Gleggie high school AU because AUS ARE THE BEST. I thought of good ideas for this concept so I figured let's roll with it! This will be a multi chaptered fic with about 20 chapters (I have no idea how often I'll update I'm sorry) so I hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, I'm just majorly in love with them :)

* * *

 _Positive._

 _Positive._

 _Positive._

All three tests she took, _positive._ At first she didn't think something as simple as a word would ever be able to change her life, but she was wrong. Maggie Greene was 17 years old and about to start her senior year of high school and, on top of all of that, she was pregnant. The tests didn't lie. Well, maybe one would have if she had only taken one but three tests all lying to her? Almost impossible. Maggie was certain, she was pregnant.

She became one of those girls her father would warn her about in middle school. _Always be careful, Maggie_. That's all Hershel, her father, would say, _be careful._ Maggie always took her father's lessons to heart. She never knew her mother. She died when Maggie was a baby and her step-mother (the mother of her sister, Beth) left without a trace, leaving her father to raise Beth and Maggie by himself. So Maggie really never had a mother figure, but she was thankful for her dad. He knew what he was talking about and she respected it. She never really gave much thought into this lesson though. _Be careful_ , well of course she was going to be careful! Why wouldn't she be? She brushed that lesson off, when the time came, she knew to be protected, that was almost like common knowledge. Of course the one lesson she doesn't pay close attention to is the one that ends up ruining her life. _Good job Mags!_ Maggie sarcastically thought to herself.

She'll admit it, she was stupid that night, like really stupid. She didn't even follow her one rule when it came to sex: wear protection. School had just gotten out, her and her boyfriend of three years, Glenn Rhee, were out partying with their friends celebrating the start of their last year in high school. After the party, Glenn came over to stay at her house. Her dad was really cool with Glenn, he considered him to be part of the family. Maggie laughed to herself and imagined how much that was going to change when her father found out about the new family member coming in nine months. Her dad thought nothing of it when the two ran upstairs to her room. Maggie was always smart and Glenn is a good kid, nothing seriously bad could happen. But of course this was the night things would go bad. Maggie and Glenn were excited, they were only one year away from completing high school and moving on to bigger and brighter things. They had their whole future planned out, Glenn was going to major in art and Maggie was going to be a veterinarian like her dad. But when they ran up to her room that night, they weren't thinking about all these plans, they were thinking about the then and now, and now the "bigger and brighter things" in their lives would be changing diapers and staying up till God knows when trying to put their baby to sleep.

Maggie put her head between her knees and rocked back and forth against the wall of her bathroom. _How could I be this stupid?_ she repeated in her mind. Maggie and Glenn were set on having sex that night, they were excited and hormones were flying everywhere. Despite knowing that they would have sex, both of them failed to bring a condom. Maggie assured Glenn that it would be fine. They had had sex before, she wasn't worried about him giving her anything. So he agreed and they had fun that night, probably the most fun either of them had had together. But in the result of that fun, Glenn had given Maggie something; he gave her their child.

 _Child_. That word being replayed over and over in Maggie's brain. Maggie was a child, she wasn't even a legal adult yet and she was about to have her own child. Maggie couldn't take it anymore, the tears fell. She just wanted to be held, for someone to tell her it was alright. But, who could? She couldn't tell her father, she was certain he would kill her or Glenn if he found out. She couldn't tell her sister, she wasn't even home and if she knew she would tell their dad right away. And Glenn, she didn't want to tell him. She knew she had to, but he couldn't be the first person she told. She was worried about Glenn's reaction, she thought she knew Glenn rather well but, telling him a bombshell like this? He could leave her, he honestly could. It was her fault anyway, she told him they were safe.

After about what felt like an hour of rocking back and forth and sobbing, Maggie finally decided to do something about it. She reached for her phone and dialed Aaron's number. Aaron was Maggie's first friend, they have been close ever since kindergarten. They grew up inseparable and Hershel always thought they would end up together. That was until he finally got the gist that Aaron was gay, it took him long enough, Maggie had known about that ever since 2nd grade. The phone started the ring and Aaron picked up right away. That's what Maggie loved about Aaron, he was always there when she needed him.

"Hey, what's up?" Aaron answered in his normal, cheery voice

"I-" Maggie couldn't even get one word in before sobbing again.

"Maggie? What's wrong?" Aaron said, now a lot more worried than before.

Maggie stayed silent for a few moments, trying to gain back the ability to speak, "Can you come over, please?"

"Yeah," Aaron said quickly. He didn't respond for a while but it sounded like he switched rooms to hear her better, "What's wrong?"

Maggie choked down a sob, "I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay, it'll be okay, Maggie," Maggie could feel Aaron's reassuring smile through the phone, "Hey, I'm at Tara's house right now, is it okay if I bring her over too?"

Maggie smiled. Tara is Glenn's best friend, they're so close they're almost like brother and sister. When Maggie and Glenn started dating, Maggie was convinced that Tara hated her, maybe even jealous of her because Glenn was dating her instead of Tara. That was until Glenn sat both of them down and left them alone for awhile for them to realize that they actually had a lot in common, and that Tara liked girls and had no intention of dating Glenn. The two became super close after that, almost having the same sibling bond that Glenn and Tara have. Maggie didn't call Tara originally because she was afraid she would tell Glenn, but Tara is loyal and a good friend. She'd let Maggie figure this out on her own, she wouldn't butt in. So, Maggie agreed.

"Yeah, of course, that's totally fine. Um, there's a key under the mat, you can use that to get in. No one is home so just come up to my room when you get here, I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay no problem," Aaron answered, "I'll see you in a bit, Mags. Love you."

"Love you too," then she hung up.

Maggie waited impatiently for her two friends to arrive. She recited over and over how she would tell both of them, but she couldn't find the right words. If she couldn't tell her two best friends, how could she tell Glenn? Or her father? Or, God forbid, Glenn's parents? Glenn's parents were extremely strict on their son. Glenn has three older sisters and they all chose "qualified" fields of study like medicine and teaching. Glenn just wasn't born like that. He loves art and music, and that disgusts his parents to no end. They don't agree with his choices but they'll stand by them, Maggie wondered how much they were going to hate Glenn for this, and it's all her fault.

To make it worse, they didn't even really like Maggie that much. Glenn once again was the odd one out, all his sisters found someone to love after college, but Glenn confesses he found "the love of his life" in his freshman year geometry class. Maggie smiled at the thought, Glenn really did love her and she shouldn't be this nervous to tell him, but she was. How do you tell the love of your life that he's going to be a father at 17 years old? _You don't,_ Maggie thought, _You shouldn't have to. You should have to tell him when he's 25 or 30 or way older than 17. But, you fucked up Mags, and now you have to live with it._

Maggie would have been driven to further insanity if she didn't hear Aaron's truck shooting past the farm on her property and pulling into the dirt driveway. Maggie tried to be strong, she just wanted to say the words and be over with it, but she couldn't. She couldn't even bring herself to think of saying the words "I'm pregnant." So she just froze in fear. Once she says those words to her friends, it'll be true, and she doesn't know if she can live with that. Maggie just started to cry and cry again, she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't gain control of her emotions enough to be composed for her friends, so once Aaron and Tara come bursting through the door, they are welcomed to a hysterical Maggie.

"Maggie?" Aaron and Tara said in unison as they plopped down where she was sitting.

Maggie looked up to see their worried faces staring at her and started to crumble down again. Aaron and Tara hold her with Tara rubbing circles on her back and Aaron leaning his head against her's.

"Maggie, what happened?" Aaron asked, obviously very worried.

Maggie wanted to tell them, she just wanted to let it out, tell them everything, but she couldn't find the words. She just cried more and her friends asked her more questions.

"Did Glenn do something? You know if he ever hurts you, I'll beat his ass, right?" Tara asked.

"No, no. Glenn didn't do anything...technically," Maggie replied finally.

"Then what's wrong?" Aaron wondered.

Maggie took a deep breath, she tried to say it, but she wasn't ready, "I just...don't want you guys to turn on me."

"Maggie, we are here for you, anything you say to us we won't get mad, okay? We want to help," Tara replied.

"Exactly, Mags. We love you, just tell us." Aaron said, looking directly at Maggie.

Maggie stayed silent for awhile, looking at both of them. She knew it was time to finally tell someone else. But, she still couldn't say the actual words "I'm pregnant." She was too scared, she knew it would be real if she actually said it out loud. _Hah, it already is,_ thought Maggie. _You're pathetic you know that right? You can't even say it to your best friends, how are you gonna tell Glenn?_

Maggie took a deep breath and dug into her sweatshirt pocket and handed the three tests to Tara. Tara and Aaron stared at them for a long time, trying to process what Maggie had just handed them. Maggie silently begged for them to say something, she couldn't handle the silence anymore.

Finally, Tara broke the tension, "Maggie? Are you sure?"

Maggie laughed humorlessly, "I'm pretty sure three positive tests means I'm sure."

"Do you know what you're gonna do yet? Like, are you for sure keeping it?" Aaron asked.

Aaron was gently trying to ask Maggie if having an abortion was an option. She already knew it wasn't, her dad might hate her for having a baby at seventeen, but if she had an abortion, she wouldn't know what he would do. Her dad was super religious and the topic of abortion was always a big "no-no" in their house.

"My dad would hate me even more if I had an abortion," Maggie answered.

"Well, there's always adoption, too," Tara pointed out.

"I don't really know what to do yet, but I don't think I want to give it up for adoption, you know?" Maggie admitted, "I haven't even told Glenn yet."

"Oh, you haven't?" Tara asked.

Maggie shook her head, "I'm too scared to, what's he gonna say? I'm scared he'll be mad and he'll leave me and I'll be all alone raising this child once I tell my dad and he kicks me out."

"Whoa, Maggie. Back it up," Tara started, "I know Glenn very well, he would never leave you. Ever. You could cheat on him and he'd still come crawling back. He loves you, a lot. Sure, he might be taken aback when you tell him, but he's still gonna love you. And he's gonna love his and your child too. It'll be fine, Maggie."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do when we get kicked out? My dad's gonna hate me and Glenn and who knows what Glenn's parents will do, we haven't even graduated high school yet! How is any of this going to 'be fine'?"

Aaron spoke up, "Maggie, you know if something happens with your family or Glenn's, you're always welcome at my house, right? My mom loves you, she'll let you, Glenn, and your child stay until you get on your feet."

"My house is open too," Tara offered, "Maggie, we're always gonna be here for you and Glenn. We're family, and we stick with each other."

"And this baby is just as much ours as it is your's," Aaron said.

"Yeah totally! We're having a baby, Mags." Tara exclaimed.

Maggie smiled at that, "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too," Aaron said before engulfing Maggie and Tara in a huge group hug.

Maggie smiled genuinely for the first time since she found out. She's still scared to death, but her friends helped her realize that she could do this, despite everything working against her. And she did have a little victory today, she told her best friends that she was pregnant, and they took it better than she ever expected. Now, telling Glenn? That's a whole different can of worms.

* * *

 **A/N** : There it is! I hope you enjoyed :) The next chapter will be about Maggie telling Glenn she's pregnant! (gasps)


End file.
